


cenizas quedaran

by disultory



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Monologo, Other, Spanish, WOO, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disultory/pseuds/disultory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>monologo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lo que veo son luces y todas brillan en lo mas puro de mi oscuridad.   
Esa luz, fuistes tú pero ya es hora de apagarla, quitaré los cables, me canse de este sentimiento que me hace cegar las palabras y que disultorimente me destruye.   
Estoy hablando del amor hacia a tí, para mi edad no es apropiado hablar de alguien de esta manera pero mi amor para la persona que fuistes conmigo jamas la olvidare.  
No se Como empezar, no sé. Pero las llamadas de madrugada con tu voz dulce y delicada me hicieron confesar mis mayores secretos. Cada palabra, cada suspiro te queria mas, te necesitaba mas, pero me doy cuenta que entra mas yo the quería, mas te alejabas con el viento.

Esa luz que veía empezó a quemar; empezó a doler. Mis lágrimas bajaban de mis ojos al saber que tenía que dejarte ir.   
No sé, no sé.  
La palabra amor, me la enseñastes tu, la palabra dolor me la demostrastes tu.   
Ahora solo quedan tus cenizas, pero por suerte mi mamá me enseño a barrer.


	2. Alientos

Nunca pensé que llegaría este momento tan rápido, el año se acabará en par de horas y todavía mis ojos siguen rojos y alterados. Mis manos carecen la taza de café y mi aliento sopla para enfriarlo. Llevo sentada en mi cama hacen minutos, llevo sentada aqui viendo como las paredes poco a poco despitan su puro color. No pude mas con el despinto de mi pared, compré más pintura y comenzé a tapar todo lo dañado de mis tristes cuatro paredes. Al culminar me dí cuenta que pinté todas las paredes de un color diferente, y pues ahora trato de que nadie se dé cuenta pero es muy tarde. Estoy sentada aqui, viendo la pintura secar, sentada aqui esperando que pueda acabar. Sigo estando aqui, con poco alientos y manos abiertas


End file.
